


Whispers

by Stressedtoimpress



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Based on a headcanon that Virgil used to be a dark side, Cross-Posted on Amino, Crying, Deceit is here, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Gen Work, Headcanon, Horror, Hurt No Comfort, Identity Issues, I’ll add more tags when I think of them, Late at Night, Men Crying, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Whispers, idk man, kind of, oof I’m sad, short and not sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressedtoimpress/pseuds/Stressedtoimpress
Summary: It’s the middle of the night when everyone should be asleep, but Virgil gets a visit from someone who reminds Virgil of who he used to be...





	Whispers

      _Tick_

     2:51 am.

     Thomas is asleep, therefore Patton, Roman, and Logan are as well. Virgil is supposed to be asleep, but instead he lies in bed awake, accompanied only by the sound of a ticking clock.

      _Tick_

     2:52

  
     He's careful not to stir a great amount so as not to wake Thomas. He can feel him. He can sense his presence seeping through the cracks and filling the room.

      _Tick_

     2:53

  
     The dark shadow surrounds Virgil in bed. He buries himself in his blankets, pulling his blanket over his head, but he can still hear the whispers.

      _Tick_

     2:54

  
     The whispers are incoherent at first, like always. Just detached whispers, searching for their owners. He curls up into the fetal position and presses his hands against his ears--hard; shutting his eyes tight.

      _Tick_

     2:55

  
     The whispers grew louder and clearer. He could make out a few things. The voice is coarse, like nails on a chalkboard. It's estranged to him, but oh so familiar. It's the same as all of them, but different.

      _"Things were better for them before you showed up"_

_"You don't belong with them"  
_

_"They're better off without you"_

_Tick_

     2:56

     Tears prick Virgil's eyes and he clutches his hair, wanting to shout but not wanting to wake everyone. The shadow creeps under the blankets and engulfs him, the whispers growing louder, clearer, and closer with each second.

      _Tick_  
  
     2:57

  
     The whispers fill his ears and tears stream down his face. He's shaking and he buries his face in his pillow, folding it around his head trying to drown out the whispers but it's too late. They're already in his head.

      _Tick_

     2:58

     "What do you want from me?" Virgil manages in a small and quiet voice, his breathing shallow.

    _Tick_  
      _Tick_  
      _Tick_  
  
     The voice laughs.  
  
     " _I just want you to know that no matter what happens, things never change."_  
  
     Virgil inhales sharply, more tears of thick, hot fear escaping his eyes and running down his cheeks.

      _Tick_  
  
     2:59

     The disembodied voice of Deceit spoke loudly, the sharp, rancid voice stinging Virgil's ears.

    _"No matter how many arcs you have about accepting you, no matter how much you appear to fit in, no matter how many times Patton says he loves you and the others say they need you..."_

     There was a whole minute of that goddamn ticking sound.  
  
      _Tick_

     3:00

      _"You'll always be one of **us**."_

     The last consonant lingers in the room for a moment before it all disappears together. The shadows disappear, the whispers stop, and a dark presence has vanished from the room.  
     The clock on the wall stopped in its tracks. Right on time.

     3:01  
  
     Silence.  
  
     Silence is the loudest scream.

  
  
  
 


End file.
